Thank you for being there
by Mew Lemon
Summary: Masaya just dumped Ichico and she runs away and falls in the middle of the road and a Truck passing by does not notice her. will Kish get there in time to save her? rated T for Kish & Ichigo romance..some funnyness maby some pudding tart maby other paring
1. Beep Beep?

**Thank you for being there.**

**Mew Lemon: Hi!**

**Ayame: Yo**

**Kish: this is a IchigoXKish fanfic right?**

**Mew Lemon: Yup! **

**Kish: yay!**

**Ayame: so hope you like it!**

**Mew Lemon: I don't own Tokyo mew mew…. just Kish (police come) did I say I owned Kish nah I own this fanfic! (runs away)**

**Ayame: yeah I own Kish! (Police run at her) (daggers appear in Ayame's hands and the police run away) MUHAHAHA!**

**Kish: ah…**

**Mew Lemon hope you likey!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ichigo couldn't believe it. She walked her head bowed not noticing that she was in the middle of the road at a 4 way inter section she staggered as she remembered….**

**Flash back**

"**I…chigo…" (the stupid weirdo) Masaya stammered "Yes?" Ichigo asked "well umm I have another girl" Masaya said Ichigo squirmed "b..but Masaya!" Ichigo yelled grabbing his arm "GET OFF!" Masaya yelled and then it hit her well 'he' hit her Ichigo felt the sting on her cheek and her eyes watered from the pain her tears were pouring down her stinging cheek she could hardly see because of the tears and not wanting to be hit again she ran she ran down the street not wanting to ever see Masaya again, she wanted to get as far away as possible from him she ran and ran not caring were she went she slowed down panting….**

**End flash back**

**She started crying again and fell to her knees crying. Cars were swerving trying not to hit her but a big pick-up truck not knowing she was crying in the middle of the road , came right towards her she looked up to shining lights of the truck and screamed closing her eyes she waited for her death…**

**Kish was floating dreamily up in the clouds ahh such a great.." Kish was cut off by a scream "wonder what that was all about.." Kish though out loud and came out of he's dream state and flew out of the clouds to see a pick-up truck coming right for Ichigo "KITTEN!" Kish Yelled **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mew Lemon: oooo what will happen next will Ichigo become road kill or will Kish save her?**

**Ichigo: I hope I have a stunt double**

**Ayame: nope you don't you do all your own stunts haha!**

**Kish: don't hurt kitten…**

**Mew Lemon: aww so sweet..but no fluffy here just in the Fanfic part **

**Kish & Ichigo: so theirs gonna be flufflyness with da two of us?**

**Ayame & Mew Lemon: well DUH!**

**Everyone: REVIEW!... PLEASE! **


	2. safe and sound

**Mew Lemon: yay new chappie!**

**Ayame: yay..**

**Kish: YAY!**

**Mew Lemon: well here…(Random Event a Parditeead it says "do you wanna cookie?"**

**Kish: no but I want…**

**Ayame & Kish: Shake!**

**Mew lemon: sigh -o-**

**(Ayame & Kish are Drinking Shake)**

**Mew Lemon: and I just like to thank **Lost In My Dreams **for being the first person to review in my fanfic candy covered love….any way don't own Tokyo mew mew……. Or Kish crys**

**(Drunken Ayame): have fun!**

**Chapter 2 Save:**

"**KITTEN!" Kish Yelled and teleported down to Ichigo grabbing her and teleported before the truck hit her "Oh deep blue (deep blue/ God) kitten you scared me.." Kish whispering breathing heavy "K…..Kish..." Ichigo stammered "yes Kitten?" Kish said Ichigo's eyes started watering and she started crying "KISH!" Ichigo yelled crying more "shh shh it's ok its ok shhh" Kish whispered hugging Ichigo and rubbing her back "what's the matter?" Ichigo squeezed Kish "M…Masaya…h…he dumped..me..then..he …slapped…meeeeee!" Ichigo cried into kish's chest "Ichigo its ok its gonna be ok" Kish said "t…thanks Kish" Ichigo sniffed "were are we any way?" Kish looked up "oh were in my room.." Kish said Ichigo's crying creased and she looked around "o…k" Ichigo sighed and laid down on the bed "I'll take you back to Earth…if you want.." Kish said looking at Ichigo's slender body (XD) Ichigo opened her eyes to see Kish staring at her "uhhh sure..**

**Thanks Kish" Ichigo said "but why aren't you trying tooo…." Kish looked up "trying to what Kitten this?" Kish asked and grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed her gently Ichigo's eyes widened and Kish rubbed he back slowly Ichigo's eyes fluttered and closed. She pushed him down slowly so she was lying on top of him. She felt Kish's warm lips move against hers Kish slowly moved his tongue across Ichigo's lips till Ichigo opened her lips and he slowly edged his way into her mouth after some time they broke away from loss of breath Kish smiled and softly pushed her on her back and laid on top of her kissing her lightly rubbing her stomach then moved his hand up close to her breasts "mmmmMMmm" Ichigo hummed as she put her hands through Kishes hair they broke away breathing heavy**

"**wow" Ichigo and Kish breathed "o do you want me to take you home Kitten?" Kish asked (note: still on top of Ichigo) "sure Kishy but why do you want to take me home anyway?" Ichigo questioned Kish looked at her "cuz I'm gonna get more perverted thoughts if you stay" Kish said looking at her "no really" Ichigo said "ok well Pai a big proble.." knock knock! "hey Kish can I come in?" Pai said "just a sec Pai!" Kish yelled "come on I'll get you back home" Kish whispered and teleported (remember he's still on top of her…they kinda forgot that) He teleported them into the café and heard Ryou yell "put the last chairs up and you can g…ooo..HOLY CRAP! Lettuces looked up "o..o my gosh!" Pudding was ridding on a big yellow ball and looked over at Ichigo and Kish "what th.." SMACK! Pudding smacked into the wall falling backwards with a XD look on her face she flipped over on a table and landed on Mint "ICHIGO WHAT…ARRRGGG PUDDING!" Mint yelled as she fell over and Pudding landing perfectly "tada!" Pudding yelled happily "that was dumb" Tart said popping out of nowhere "Tar tar!" Pudding said and was walking happily over to Tart when Mint grabbed Puddings ankle and she fell forwards and was about to smack her face in till Tart caught her then he pulled her up straight and she blushed "thanks Tart" Pudding whispered looking down "your welcome" Tart said also blushing "knew that would work" Mint whispered "what did you say Mint!" Tart hissed whipping around "what did I do?" Mint asked "grrrrrrr…" Tart started to get a glint of fiery in his eyes "huff let it go Tar tar…..(whisper) she's just doing this cuz she doesn't have a boyfriend…" Pudding and Tart giggled "DID YOU TWO SAY SOMETHING?" Mint yelled chasing them "GACK TAR TAR DOOOOO SOMETHING! Pudding yelled Tart grabbed Pudding and teleported…**

**Mew Lemon: holy crap I'm having a perverted day aren't I?**

**Ayame: next and she's gonna have another perverted moment with Pudding and Tart thanks to me! MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Pudding & Tart: eep… **

**Kish: aww your gonna have fun you too! **

**Mew Lemon: and yes they ARE older**

**Kish & Ayame: yup old enough to have s…&#(!#&!#!**

**Tart & and Pudding: (just hit Kish and Ayame with bats)**

**Kish & Ayame: owwwwww…..**

**Mew Lemon: uhhhyeahhhh….nextchappiewillbewithtartandpuddinghaving&!!&$#!Tart & and Pudding: (hits Mew Lemon with a broom) ARE NOT!**

**Mew Lemon: owwwww… are so! its MY fanfic!... SO HA!**

**Tart & and Pudding: waaaaa!**


	3. random fits of weirdness

Mew lemon: im sooooooo sorry for not updating its just….stuff and…

Ayame: she was just lazy then when she came back she forgot how to post a new chapter

Mew lemon: WAAA ITS NOT MY FAULT!

Ayame yes… yes it is

Mew Lemon: ;;

Ayame lets just start is ok?

Mew Lemon: ok… disclaimer i….do…not…own TMM THERE I SAID IT!

Ayame: good…

Chapter 3 random fits of weirdness

"thank you thank you thank you!" Pudding said when she noticed Tart had taken her away from the crazed blue birdie "Mint is a crazed maniac" Tart noted Pudding looked at him with a small smile "no she's not she…… just gets mad when people say she has no boyfriend…" Pudding stopped when she noticed Tart was staring blankly at her "uhhh yeah what ever" Tart said "hmm" pudding mumbled thinking "I wonder what happened to the rest of them if Mint is still going crazy…." Her voice trailed away and Pudding and Tart stared at each other for a moment "o my" they both said and Tart teleported him and Pudding. When they reached the café (about 1.1 seconds) Mint was throwing cakes and other pastries at Kish and the mew mews wile Ryou was tied up with a rather large piece of cake smashed in his mouth "what the hell is up with her!" Kish yelled looking at the sane mew mews witch gave Mint time to hit him over the head with a apple pie. Pai teleported in reading a book on random things " Kish, Tart are you done yet can you come back to the s…hip……what is going on?" Pai questioned looking at Kish who was being pelted with random pastries by Mint wile the other Mew mews tried in vain to stop the hyperactive bird Tart and Pudding hiding behind a counter close to were Ryou lay trying madly to eat the cake that stopped him from yelling insults at Mint. After a wile Mint got tired and fell over passing out after finding Tart and pudding and hit them over the head with cakes that said happy birthday and feel better soon that Keiichirou had worked so hard on. After the clean up that only consisted of Masaya the fuzzy pink robot eating all the pastries the floating away saying "the smurfs make good cake yummmmmmmmmmmmmy" over and over again. Keiichirou had insisted that every one calm down with a nice piece of cake when they were finished Ryou demanded that they all pay for it, Pai got really annoyed at that and they both yelled at each other for a long time faces only inches away from each other, when pudding came over on her big yellow ball not noticing at all the two feuding people she ran over Ryou making him fall onto Pai making them kiss pudding flew off her yellow ball on the impact and flew into Tart also kissing him witch made the table he was leaning on fly out from under him hitting Ichigo witch (guess what?) hit Kish making her kiss him

Mew lemon: ITS LIKE DIMINOES!

Ayame: yeah…..

Mew Lemon: yes the last part were Ryou accidentally kissed Pai is for ShyFox cuz she asked for it -;

Ayame: well till next time!

Mew Lemon: je ne!


End file.
